


《灰外套》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 大爷穿了好几年的外套大衣脑洞





	《灰外套》

有很多东西，KK团内分配不均匀。  
比如握力，比如食欲，比如爱好，比如熬夜程度，比如发量。  
最均匀的应该是身高了——曾经中居尼桑主持节目时在后台欣慰地看着台上俩唱跳的自己带出来的孩子跟安住说——要不然这舞根本没法找其他理由说服自己这是整齐的。  
不过近一年来看，这个均匀怕也是要被打破，还不是鞋跟跟假发垫出来的。  
但是最不均衡的，排名第一的，还算是时尚感。  
漆黑的车身平稳滑停在面前时，堂本刚还在路边低头看手机，车门打开抬眼看见后座位自己那个穿着灰色大衣外套的相方日常顶着勉强刮了胡子的素颜就出门没精打采缩着顺毛脑袋靠窗打盹的画面，他忽然觉得刚刚自己在手机上面见到的投票结果第一名一点儿没差，而且形容精准到位，毫无夸张成分。  
群众的眼睛是雪亮的。  
“也没有啦，他其实私底下很多衣服也还是很哦虾类的，只是工作的时候方便练习，毕竟很多都是从服装师手里……”  
对面醒来些许的座长察觉到有人上车了，似睡非睡嗡声嗡气哼着你在干嘛，堂本刚随便应付了一句前辈问我们到哪儿了就接着把他刚刚用小号回复打好的帮自己相方找脸面的句子一个字一个字删除。

 

是有历史原因的，关于路透照常年显示王子殿下私底下不修边幅这一事实。  
一个私服堪比走秀，张扬肆意根本不在乎别人认不认的出来；一个旁边没保镖谁都不晓得刚刚那个一身黑运动服的猫背欧桑是堂本光一。  
灰大衣，围巾，靴子。也不知道该说这人死板还是懒得动脑子，自己不过给了建议，这人还就干脆循规蹈矩不愿意改了。  
见相方还在倒腾手机不跟自己说话，堂本光一对着窗户外边发了会呆打了个哈欠，懒懒地歪过来蹭着相方的肩窝靠着睡，一点不怕司机看见，也一点不觉得刚刚上车的相方身上还带着外边的凉气。  
袖子也小了啊。这个歪歪倒倒的坐姿下座长明显被自己衣服扯到了，但还很执着地认为自己可以接着睡完全不打算坐起来，乱毛蹭得堂本刚脖子发痒，只能把注意力转移到小朋友身上来。  
叫你这么狂健身，活该。他鄙视地扫一眼堂本光一过度发达的胸口，还有这位仁兄，您既然青春期二度发育那能不能换件合适的衣服啊？  
而堂本刚自己清楚，他是没啥资格抱怨的，因为非要算起来的话，堂本光一身为国民爱豆日渐堕落成这样自己要担着60以上的责任。

 

好看吗？二十出头的小王子得了工作人员送来的墨镜觉得好玩，乐呵呵地架在鼻梁上面炫耀式地蹭过来跟没什么精神的相方炫宝。  
早年的堂本光一还是有那么些爱豆自觉的，留着及肩的长卷发，套一件刺绣运动外套，穿着皮裤显得一双腿又长又直。随意扣一顶皮质棒球帽，再加上那张介于少年和成人之间的雌雄莫辩的漂亮精致的脸，说能迷倒万千少女毫不夸张。  
但是堂本刚没什么精神，从一开始就懒懒地抱着吉他坐在乐屋里面有一下没一下地弹，生人勿进的气场也是最近才开始多次出现。  
“光一君真的好帅啊!真正的王子sama呢!”  
“是啊是啊!真的特别有气场，我感觉自己要被杀死了。”  
相方被怂恿着戴墨镜时，同龄的几个女嘉宾在那边激动地捧脸捂心口的叫喊他能听的见。远远的没有参与进来堂本刚有些生理性排斥地皱眉，被夸得有些害羞的相方颠颠儿从隔壁跑回来坐在对面——我还是第一次戴这种东西哎——堂本光一凑过去刷脸——你觉得好不好看啊？  
三十八岁的堂本刚至今瞒着三十八岁的堂本光一一个秘密，那就是这一刻他挨着这张脸如此近，真的心跳重如擂鼓。  
当然不是给吓到的。  
很爱豆，很漂亮，很适合，很有气场。  
说起来，他比任何人都清楚，自己这位青梅竹马哪里好看。  
所以还用的着你告诉我么？  
堂本刚对着这张等待评价的脸忽然间很不爽。  
“嘛嘛，刚君就是很不乐意搭理人的样子嘛，说是爱豆一点精神也没有，我还是喜欢光一君咯!”  
他也不知道为什么自己就忽然不高兴了。最近总是情绪不能受控制，抵触外界对自己领地跟属物的侵占，抗拒别人的理解。而光一凑过来讨夸奖的样子莫名戳到了自己某个暴虐因子，就想说出什么伤人的话发泄自己刺激他。  
“谁说好看的？”他平静地说，懒懒地扫一眼走廊外边有说有笑还伸头跟光一笑嘻嘻自认为是什么暗号的女嘉宾。女嘉宾的暗号堂本光一没注意到，堂本刚一说不好看就针扎气球一样泄气了，虽然心有不甘地问哪里不好看，自己却下意识干脆利落地摘下来。  
“就是不好看，人家笑话你呢，一点不合适。”看着对面人受伤的表情，堂本刚莫名有种畅快感，甚至有点巴不得相方跟自己找个借口痛快吵一架发泄一下这段时间积累的困扰自己的垃圾情绪。  
“太天真了吧人家就随口夸一下，你这个长头发也不适合啊，真是不能理解觉得帅的人怎么想的，谁给你出的主意啊？”去摄影棚路上堂本刚头也没回地刺激沉默着跟在自己身后的人，但是得不到一点儿回应时他总算忍不住侧眸怼:“怎么啊，你还怀疑我品味咯？”  
一直跟在后面的堂本光一盯着面前人的背影一直若有所思，不知道神游到哪里去了，被点到名字嗯啊一声像个小老头赶紧摇头说没有啊我记着呢。  
堂本刚狐疑地上下看了他这不反抗不还口的状态。原本他期待一个像墙壁那样坚硬的反击让自己痛快一下，他这一副我很乖的样子让自己觉得像是砸在棉花上面，反倒是自己无理取闹。  
本来也就是无理取闹。  
所以人家都喜欢你，都不喜欢我好了。  
堂本刚嘁了一声，撇下他自己走进棚内便不再继续这个话题。女嘉宾看见他俩进来了开心地从座位上面站起要过来打招呼，一声“光……”还没说出口，在好几米开外的堂本光一把人无视了个干净，决定了什么一样匆忙赶上自己落下来的距离，悄悄儿从后面抓住了相方略凉的手。

 

“我以后都不戴了，”这几步走的急促，他的呼吸甚至有点儿喘，不顾堂本刚惊疑的表情，略有些委屈略有些试探地说，“你别生气好不好？”

 

如果可以打个分，这一刻手足无措的堂本光一比之前戴墨镜那个帅一百倍。

 

堂本光一速度飞快地剪掉长发染成清爽利落的小金毛，任凭别人怀念也不管用，什么别人说帅的东西也都表示不合适。也不知道他那个清奇的脑洞自以为是理解了什么，总之他相方没点头的，那就是不好的。  
“你有tsuyo品味好么？”堂本光一斜眼抱胸拒绝长濑安利，“没有就闭嘴吧。”

 

认死理，不变通。这是事务所前辈总结出来的堂本光一在堂本刚身上最大的毛病。后辈也能感受到，只是不敢说罢了。  
等意识到堂本光一私下衣品成问题时，堂本刚发现自己反思已经来不及了。就像是从小告诉小孩子不要在浴缸闷着头玩会危险，长大了之后旁类触通演变成什么坐船游泳都不干了。  
谁特么告诉你不合适的!服装师面对座长的歪理要崩溃了，你说谁说的!叫出来我不揍他!

 

我无所谓啊，我不打扮没关系，我媳妇儿好看能撑艳压群芳场子就成。  
某位不愿意透露姓名的D本K一先生在面对“跟奥桑参加聚会要不要特意装扮当门面”的街头采访问题时如此表示。

 

谁招惹的事儿谁收拾。  
如果给他一个回到过去的机会，堂本刚发誓他会揪着二十几岁的自己的衣领晃悠骂他你说啥不好非说这个，你叫他别抖腿别熬夜都成啊就你话多就你嘴碎。  
捂脸认了，成吧成吧，都是命，我活该。  
好在堂本刚发现了另一条路子，就是夸。  
这个好看的。by DT   
真的假的？by半信半疑的DK   
真的啊，你这么配很帅,很显气质的。by捡起围巾亲自给他系脖子上顺便拍拍脸顺毛坚定立场给予鼓励的DT   
帅？这个？by抑制不住小开心嘴角疯狂上扬眼睛发亮在镜子面前左看右瞧确认的DK   
嗯对啊，跟服装师直接买了吧。by不等回复就扒钱包要递卡的DT   
是你觉得好看哦，你真的觉得好看哦。by再三确认相方意见得到肯定欢天喜地抱着袋子发誓下次会穿的D K 

 

堂本刚自认为虽然出生背景彪悍但自己还算个节俭的人，在艺能圈混这么多年什么壕都见过了，但自己身边这位壕绝对是个个中清流。  
小法能排队。  
大衣穿三年。  
你这孩子你怎么能这样呢!过年回老家，堂本光一挽着袖子帮充久爸爸院子里瀑布池子的水，阳子妈妈恨铁不成钢趁这功夫把厨房的儿子揪过来耳提面命。  
这都是父母生养的，回家了人家爸妈不心疼啊！  
怎么了啊？小熊猫一脸懵，一手握着擀面杖，鼻头还有面粉，完全不知道自己哪里做错了。  
我说衣服衣服!阳子妈妈抢过擀面杖指着挂在玄关的灰色大衣颤抖，一脸没想到自己儿子还是这种人。  
前年回家是这件吧？去年再穿一次就算了，今年怎么还是啊!你这孩子不知道给他舔一件啊!他听你话你也不能这么对人家啊！  
堂本刚气笑了，扶额冷静了三秒扶着他妈去坐，告诉她自己真的没管人家存折也没限制人花钱更没欺负人（他不欺负我就算了，我还欺负他？!被吃干抹净的小熊猫对着人模狗样的大尾巴狐狸咬牙切齿）  
买了，他就爱穿这个出门我有啥办法。堂本刚给自己申冤。  
还都是逢年过节亲朋聚会这种要命的场合。  
你说好看的，那为什么要换啊。出门前自己拿了几件衣服叫他换，已经收拾利落准备出门的堂本光一每次都如此委屈地说，好像自己骗了人一样。  
该!堂本刚捏着自己鼻梁努力平静怒火默念不跟小孩子计较家暴是不对的。

 

我，请你，换件衣服再回老家可以吗？堂本刚笑容满面。  
为什么？被堵在卧室门口只穿着衬衫大衣被没收走的堂本光一不能理解。  
因为，我妈不想让你妈觉得，我虐待你。堂本刚笑容可掬，把他妈妈昨儿硬拽着自己上街给买的大红羽绒服塞了过去。  
瘦成这样了还不多穿点，就作吧。阳子夫人跟售货小姐抱怨现在的年轻人真是看不懂了，越冷穿的越少，简直一点不健康。  
很喜庆很保暖，满满的都是妈妈疼爱的心意。  
憋红了脸的堂本光一开着小法一路拒绝跟怡然自得的堂本刚说话，堂本刚丝毫不介意，在副驾座看着相方气鼓鼓的侧脸捂着肚子笑得直抽抽，像是领回来一个贼漂亮的新娘子。

 

看看人家看看你，做人的差距怎么就这么大哦。席间松润那边聊起自己穿的衣服价格时，堂本刚坐在角落里再次想起来过来的路上看的那个小范围投票第一名，瞥了自己旁边跟松冈说话的堂本光一，啧啧道。  
明明赚了不少，除了车子却没什么会花钱的地儿了，肌肉都把衣服绷成这样了还穿呢。  
要不是知道这家伙是什么作风，怕是外头早就要谣传杰尼斯恐有债务危机面临倒闭，爱豆生存不易的的消息了。  
堂本刚总有一种，我家孩子这么优秀凭什么比别人差的在意心理挥散不去。所以当龟梨松润送自己上车时听见这句话两个人都是懵的。  
刚刚听说你们要去逛街？——需要休息不能接着续摊的堂本刚先走一步，扭头对他俩——那麻烦你俩把我家相方也带着呗。  
哎？？？？？byDK，润润，卡咩  
堂本光一傻了，那是他以为自己还能跟他顺道一起回去没想到相方说把他卖了就把他卖了。  
润润傻了，那是他没想到被闪了这么多年总算能熬出头独当一面了还要被前辈拉着秀恩爱。  
卡咩傻了…………………………那是因为怕的。  
可爱的杰尼斯团宠吱哟西霸道总裁范儿附体摸出钱包给光一塞了一张银行卡接着肆意妄为甩掉了相方挽留的抓衣袖的手钻进车内对后辈温和友爱地笑了一下拉上车门甩了仨爱豆一脸汽车尾气。

 

“堂本光一还是会自己去买衣服的，虽然是都市传说哦，我也是从别人那里听说的，润润跟卡咩会帮忙，所以不会太差。”  
跟座长待时间长了堂本刚也被传染强迫症了，靠在后座抓起手机接着把字吃重新码一遍发出去心满意足。

 

但是开玩笑，堂本刚都没办法掰回来的人，俩见前辈就怂的兔崽子能治好？  
昏昏欲睡间听见玄关门地开关声，窸窸窣窣收拾了一通流水声开了又关掉，一个热乎乎的躯体摸上床紧贴过来，把自己不客气地捞进怀里抱住。  
一通乱蹭。  
撒娇了。  
不高兴了。  
需要安慰和抚摸。  
“我是不是今天哪里又惹你不高兴了啊？”他闷声闷气嘟囔，跟小时候看着自己脸色试探着猜心思没差别。  
堂本刚睁开眼，愣了一下，回过神知道他误解了什么后笑了起来:“没有啊想什么呢你，就是看你没什么穿出去的衣服，让松润他们帮个忙。”  
“那你也不能说走就走啊……”看见他脸色稍霁，堂本刚往他怀里偎近一些，环住他的腰，抬头亲了亲他的下唇，“欧桑我帮你社交帮你出门你还赖我啊？”  
堂本光一哼了哼，但明显被顺毛了，“我不需要，”他挨过去，闻到怀里人身上独特的香味才安心，“室外不适合我。”  
单身狗才需要夜游，我们有家室的没那个需求。  
松润还打着胆子问前辈是不是真要来，而堂本光一那个鄙视的眼神太过明显，就差脸上写着这行话了。  
杰尼斯大龄单身未婚青年不是很懂家里有暖被窝等着自己是种什么感觉。对这一点人性化的座长表示理解。  
“怎么回来这么快，我以为要更晚点儿。”  
“文春来拍了，我就顺便走了。”堂本光一一脸理所当然，完全不在意这个借口找的多拙劣。文春才多大点事儿，松冈还能跟着聊天呢。事实上他压根没跟后辈胡闹，这边惦记着人早早就溜了。  
“下次我陪你去好了。”堂本刚摸着他细软的发尾半晌说。网上很多人都猜测堂本光一的头发一定猫毛那样特别柔软，这一点堂本刚给盖章认证，的确，手感上佳，和吸猫一样。  
“指望别人怕是没可能了……你还非赖着我不成……”嘀嘀咕咕到这儿，他忽然想到了什么，定定地看着这人半晌，深夜迷迷糊糊冒出来的念头把自己笑呛到了直咳嗽。堂本光一给他这反应吓了一跳，拍着他后背顺气。  
“我说你啊，咳咳，哈哈哈，你”堂本刚喘匀了气捏他脸，“你不会是因为我夸了那件你就照死里穿吧！”  
他感受到拍自己后背的手猛的一僵。

“哈哈哈哈还真是啊!我说你!哎你别着急啊！哎呦我的肚子!”戳中红心的堂本光一被臊住了，借着一点点走廊灯光能看见耳根通红，掀开被子就要扭头走人，堂本刚笑的直捶床，爬起来勒住脖子抱住人，“哈哈哈巨匠你太可爱了!”他笑的只抹眼泪，半边身子趴在堂本光一背上直抖，“那我妈给你买的那件，是不是我夸一嘴儿你也穿啊！”  
占了上风的堂本刚那个得意劲儿实在又气人又诱人，堂本光一咬咬牙，反身把人一把捞回来，一张通红的脸埋胸口。  
“你都不怎么夸我的。”气息全都扑在胸口，很烫人。  
堂本刚笑够了，擦干净眼泪揉他脑袋:“巨匠你多大了还要人夸？”  
“我就想要啊!”光三岁没觉得自己要求过分，强行忽略掉刚刚的尴尬，肌肉分明的臂膀把人锢得死紧。  
“行，想听？”堂本刚含着笑意，方才笑的太过分自己的声音居然不自觉发哽，眼睛里面的水意漾着的温柔仿佛能把人溺毙。他看着眼前的面容，二十年了，青涩的，成熟的，意气风发的，狼狈疲惫的，真诚的，这么多面的堂本光一他都这么看过来了。三十八岁的男人还想讨糖吃的孩子一样，因为自己的一句夸奖而欢欣雀跃。  
二十年，他给的永远这么多，要的永远都简单。  
“想听。”堂本光一很认真。  
“好。”堂本刚双手摸上他的双耳轻轻摩挲，靠过去低声，“你闭上眼睛。”  
“嗯？”  
“闭上眼睛，我再夸你啊！”他命令。  
堂本光一之前还有些犹豫，听见这句话才知道他在指过年前录节目时那个玩笑话。  
堂本光一不好意思地闭上了眼睛，等着这个人的靠近。世界黑暗，他专注捕捉着面前每一丝动静和声音，生怕有遗漏。  
他能闻出来面前熟悉的气息。

 

 

唇上落下来一个浅浅的，温柔的吻，带着一丝泪水的咸意。  
果然还是刚刚笑的太过分没有控制住啊。  
我爱你。  
他笑着说。


End file.
